sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Epik High - Lesson 5
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 타임라인 (Lesson 5)right|200px *'Artista: 'Epik High *'Álbum: '''Shoebox *'Pista:' 9 *'Género: Hip-Hop, Rap *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' han saramui mideum. han saramui jeonyeombyeong, gaejijeum. han saramui freedom. han saramui byeokgwa prison. han saramui aeguksimeun tainui tereorijeum. munjeman nanneun baebureun jeongdabui mekeonijeum. A demon in your computer, phone and TV. eodil bwado sale jungin jalge jjogaen jilli. It’s easy. han ibimyeon ssakteuneun simji. jageun bulman isseumyeon dokseonui bulkkot piji. modeun joereul jeongdanghwasikiji. bangwido, sarindo gwaenchanha. Never guilty. orko geureumeul galmanghaneun maeumui iganjiri hoesaegi heukgwa baek, sutgwa jaega doel ttaekkaji buchugiji. eodum sogeseon da gilchi. aechobuteo nun meon jaga wang. mok mareun sesangegen sayakdo mul han julgiji. byeongeul juneun jisik. "naega am." We got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers my timeline’s blowin’ up today We got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers class is in session han saramui sineun han saramui oeseoljeogin sineum. han saramui chibuneun han saramui jeoneollijeum. han saramui jinsimeun tainui sinseongmodok, treason. musimman nanneun baebureun gwansimui maekasijeum. A demon. Lord have mercy. keompyuteo, pongwa tibi, yeoronui oejulgeotgi. hyeo kkaemun usangdeulman itgo gusejuneun eobtji. dakchimyeon doneul beolgo hal mal hamyeon maereul beolji. gabyeoumeul sinseonghwa sikiji. jillido heose. jinsimdo gasigiji. orko geureumi doeeobeorin minsimui iganjiri hoesaegi heukgwa baek, sutgwa jaega doel ttaekkaji buchugiji. on sesangi ibeul damulmyeon aechobuteo gwimeogeun jaga wang. mok mareun sesangege pi han bangulman jumyeon chadeon hyeodo naemilji. "nado hanjanman." dakchyeo. simohan geu maldeul. naegen doum an doeneun saenggakdeul. Shit is crazy. meori apa. jinjihan geu maldeul. naege don andoeneun saenggakdeul. Fuck you pay me. We got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers just a lot of questions. 'Español' La fe de una persona Enfermedades infecciosas de una persona, el ladrido de un perro La libertad de una persona Pared y la prisión de una persona El nacionalismo de una persona es el terrorismo a un extraño Las respuestas sólo dieron lugar a más problemas en este mecanismo Un demonio En tu ordenador, teléfono y TV Donde quiera que mires, las piezas cortadas de la verdad están a la venta Es fácil Los ánimos se caldean en un solo bocado Pequeña insatisfacción hace que la flor de fuego de floración de justicia propia Justificar todos los pecados Defensa e incluso el asesinato está bien Nunca culpable Separar el corazón que desea la diferencia entre lo correcto o incorrecto Perseguir hasta el gris por el blanco y negro, hasta que los carbones se conviertan en cenizas Nadie tiene un sentido de la orientación en la oscuridad El que se convierte en ciego primero es el rey En este mundo sediento, incluso el veneno es como una corriente de agua El conocimiento de la enfermedad Yo sé No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta Soplando hasta hoy mi linea de tiempo No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta La clase está en sesión El poema una persona es el quejido obsceno de otra persona La contabilidad una persona es el el periodismo de otra persona La verdad de una persona es el sacrilegio de otra persona, traición El interés provoca más indeferencia en este mecanismo Un demonio Señor ten piedad Ordenador, teléfono y TV, un paseo por la cuerda floja de la opinión pública Sólo hay ídolos que se muerden la lengua y no hay otro salvador Si te callas, haces dinero, pero si hablas, te castigan Ellos fácilmente se convierten en santos Incluso la verdad se convierte en un farol, la genuinidad se convierte en falsa La separación de la opinión pública entre el bien y el mal Perseguir hasta el gris por el blanco y negro, hasta que los carbones se conviertan en cenizas Si todo el mundo se calla La primera persona en ser sordo es el rey Si le das sólo una gota de sangre a este mundo sediento Ellos sacan la lengua al hacer clic "Un vaso para mí también" Cállate Estas palabras profundas Estos pensamientos no me ayudan Mierda es una locura Me duele la cabeza Estas palabras graves Estos pensamientos no me traen dinero Vete a la mierda pagame No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta No dieron ninguna respuesta Sólo un monton de preguntas 'Hangul' 한 사람의 믿음. 한 사람의 전염병, 개짖음. 한 사람의 freedom. 한 사람의 벽과 prison. 한 사람의 애국심은 타인의 테러리즘. 문제만 낳는 배부른 정답의 메커니즘. A demon in your computer, phone and TV. 어딜 봐도 sale 중인 잘게 쪼갠 진리. It’s easy. 한 입이면 싹트는 심지. 작은 불만 있으면 독선의 불꽃 피지. 모든 죄를 정당화시키지. 방위도, 살인도 괜찮아. Never guilty. 옳고 그름을 갈망하는 마음의 이간질이 회색이 흑과 백, 숯과 재가 될 때까지 부추기지. 어둠 속에선 다 길치. 애초부터 눈 먼 자가 왕. 목 마른 세상에겐 사약도 물 한 줄기지. 병을 주는 지식. "내가 암." We got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers my timeline’s blowin’ up today We got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers class is in session 한 사람의 시는 한 사람의 외설적인 신음. 한 사람의 치부는 한 사람의 저널리즘. 한 사람의 진심은 타인의 신성모독, treason. 무심만 낳는 배부른 관심의 매카시즘. A demon. Lord have mercy. 컴퓨터, 폰과 티비, 여론의 외줄걷기. 혀 깨문 우상들만 있고 구세주는 없지. 닥치면 돈을 벌고 할 말 하면 매를 벌지. 가벼움을 신성화 시키지. 진리도 허세. 진심도 가식이지. 옳고 그름이 되어버린 민심의 이간질이 회색이 흑과 백, 숯과 재가 될 때까지 부추기지. 온 세상이 입을 다물면 애초부터 귀먹은 자가 왕. 목 마른 세상에게 피 한 방울만 주면 차던 혀도 내밀지. "나도 한잔만." 닥쳐. 심오한 그 말들. 내겐 도움 안 되는 생각들. Shit is crazy. 머리 아파. 진지한 그 말들. 내게 돈 안되는 생각들. Fuck you pay me. We got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers we got no answers just a lot of questions. 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop